1. Field of Invention
This instrument is used as a practical means to measure the grind angle of a tungsten electrode relating to the Gas Tungsten Arc Welding process.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the operation of the Gas Tungsten Arc Welding (G.T.A.W.) process, a tungsten electrode tip configuration is prepared. This is normally accomplished by grinding a angled taper at either or both ends of the tungsten electrode. The electrode tip configuration or geometry is a critical weld process variable. This variable requires routine maintenance.